


Riddled with regrets.

by claveldelaire



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e08 Su-zakana, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: Post s02e08.Will and Hannibal talk about what did not happen in the stable.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Riddled with regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome!  
> This is my first fic in this fandom! English is not my first language and this is unbetaed because I don't know anyone in the fandom yet. Plus I wrote this fic in my phone while I was watching s02e09 because I couldn't handle the sexual tension between these two at the begining of the episode, they couldn't stop licking their lips.  
> I hope you enjoy this fic and I'm open to any suggestions to improve it!  
> My goal was to make the characters as similar as possible to the series characters, I hope I did it.  
> Please, do not repost to other sites.  
> Enjoy!

They’re face to face, sitting in Hannibal’s office.

"Do you have any regrets?" Will asks, looking aside.

"With every choice lies the possibility of regret," Hannibal answers, immediately. "However, if I choose not to do something, it’s usually for a good reason."

"I’m... Riddled with regrets," Will says, frowning.

Hannibal waits for Will to add something else when he doesn’t, Hannibal says: "A life without regret would be no life at all."

"I regret what I did in the stable," Will says after a moment, arching his brows.

"Then, you were lucky I was there."

"Oh, no, no, no," he says, finally meeting Hannibal’s eyes, with the faintest smile. "Being lucky isn’t the same as making a mistake. The mistake was allowing you to stop me."

"So, it’s not pulling the trigger that you regret... It’s not pulling it effectively."

"That would be more accurate."

After a moment of silence, Hannibal gives him a task: "I want you to close your eyes. Imagine a version of events you wouldn’t have regretted."

And Will does as he’s asked.

He imagines himself finally pulling the trigger in front of Peter Bernardone’s social worker, his blood staining the stable.

Will is about to open his eyes when the vision continues. Hannibal is there right beside him, retrieving the gun from his hand. But Hannibal doesn’t stop there; he cups Will’s face with his spare hand.

"With all my knowledge and intrusion, I could never entirely predict you. I can feed the caterpillar, and I can whisper through the chrysalis, but... What hatches follows its own nature and is beyond me."

They’re only a few inches apart.

"No, it’s not," Will says, meeting Hannibal’s eyes and closing the distance between them, finally, finally kissing his lips.

He opens his eyes quickly, his heart is racing and he’s afraid that Hannibal could see what he’s representing in his head.

"What did you see?" The psychiatrist asks.

"A missed opportunity... To feel..."

"To feel like you felt when you killed Garret Jacob Hobbs?" Presses Hannibal.

"No, that’s not the answer."

"Then, to feel what, Will?"

Will breathes deeply.

"I find it hard... To put it into words."

Hannibal stands from his chair and goes to his desk and starts filling two glasses with whiskey.

"Just try for me, Will," he asks, still with his back turned to Will.

"Back then, I thought you were going to kiss me."

Hannibal twists his head almost imperceptibly.

"And that’s what you regret the most of all what did not happen at the stable?" Hannibal asks, handing Will a glass.

"I also regret not shooting him."

"But you’re particularly preoccupied about our closeness."

"I’m not preoccupied," Will says with an ironic tone. "I find myself wishing you have kissed me," and he empties his glass from one gulp.

"That would be... An unethical thing to do for me with a patient..."

"Yeah, because you’re the most ethical psychiatrist around Baltimore, aren’t you?" Will interrupts Hannibal, who is still in the middle of his sentence.

"...even if I have a craving desire for it, too."

Their eyes meet, but Will doesn’t seem surprised.

"So... You can give me injections, you can induce me seizures but you can’t kiss me because it’s... Unethical," he says that last word with disgust.

Hannibal wets his lips.

"I... Prefer to have the other party's consent when it comes to... Romantic business," Hannibal says while he puts his hand in Will’s shoulder from behind.

Will doesn’t say anything to that but he sinks his body further in Hannibal office’s chair and spreads his legs a bit more. He arranges his hair with his hand and lets out a sigh.

"Do I have the other party consent, then?" Hannibal asks, pressing Will’s shoulder a little bit.

Will puts his hand over Hannibal’s and gives it a tiny squeeze before putting his hand in his knee again.

"Come here, please," Hannibal asks walking to one of the curtained windows.

When Will is in an arm reach distance from Hannibal, the doctor lifts his hand and cups Will’s face as he did back in the stable.

"With all my knowledge and intrusion, I could never entirely predict you."

"Now you know what I want."

The tiniest smile draws across Hannibal's mouth.

"Yes I know, my dear," he says as he closes the distance between them with a chaste kiss that quickly turns in something more desperate as Will puts his hands in Hannibal’s waist.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you make it here, thank you for reading it!  
> As I said, feel free to make any suggestions to improve the fic grammar or punctuation since I think I can't forget some rules from Spanish.  
> Kudos and comments, are always welcome!
> 
> PS. You find me on Tumblr as claveldelaire :)


End file.
